Tubs and Plans and Purple Drinks
by chomnom
Summary: Hello, Fellow readers. It is pretty simple: Dean, Cas and a tub. It should be sexy but if it is not I am sorry. This is also my first try at this so let me know what is up. Should I keep my day job to just start working on awkward porn, your call. Daddykink
1. Chapter 1

**Reader trying to comprehend:** So in this world Cas and Dean are already together?

**Me**: Yeah.

**RTC:** and Cas is no longer human but a fallen angle because of extenuating circumstance that you might address in a fan fiction if this one goes ok?

**Me:** Yeah.

**RTC**: And Dean, Cas and Sam all live together in a house with a big tub

**Me**: Yeaaahhh…

**RTC**: Fuck yeah! You had me at tub!

* * *

Dean comes home.

And it is weird to think he has a home.

After all the big bad angel stuff they just dealt with and all the shit that they have been through Cas thought that he needed a home. He felt they should all have a home.

Cas, while no longer really human, is pretty "needy" sometimes.

He now, though Dean's encouragement has things that he wants to try and feel and make. Don't get Dean wrong he enjoys it in bed. Sometimes though it gets ….well less then manly.

So Dean is home.

He was investigating some werewolf activity in the town over, took care of it pretty easy.

And by easy we really men covered in blood and bruises, sweat that bursts from your skin as your life flashes before your eyes. But that is another story, this story involves a tub.

And Dean makes his way to the bathroom, fully intent on enjoying a shower…

As he opens the door he is greeted by the sight of Cas, lounging, No soaking in bubbles. Cas is taking a fucking bubble bath!

"Cas man what are you doing!"

"Taking a bath dean" he says this completely at ease and a bit confused by Dean's belligerence.

Dean closes his eyes in a way he usually does when confronted by something he doesn't quite understand.

"Cas taking bubble baths… is …is not for guys."

"You say that about everything I like."

_Flashback_

2 weeks: Cas gets out of the shower with shaving cream still on. "Dean, I cut myself shaving." Dean comes in a sees Cas with a Venus razor and a half shaved leg.

"What are you doing?"

"Shaving my legs."

"Cas, guys don't shave their legs."

"you didn't complain last night."

3 weeks: Dean walks in to find Cas using a face scrub. "What is that shit on your face?"

"It's good for my pores."

1 week: Walks into the kitchen to find Cas singing "if you like pina coladas," while making some purple drink with little umbrellas in it.

_End Flashback_

Ok that purple drink was good, and Cas can rock shaved legs, and that is a regrettably enjoyable song, But that face scrub smelt like the cheap strawberry candy that you never buy but somehow always shows up in your house. Just no…

Is that bath and body works twilight woods bubble bath?

"Melinda said this was a wonderful way to relax." Cas said reading he mind. Melinda the nice lady at the store who bore all of Cas's questions and never tried to up sale. Cas was pretty sure she knew what she was talking about when it came to bubble baths and she wanted nothing more than to share the joy. Especially the way they twist and fall all around Cas, relaxing all of his muscles.

Suddenly Dean takes Cas out of his reprieve, "Cas it's just … not really something ..." and he didin't know how to explain it.

"you say that a lot lately. First you are all about free will and making decision and you criticize everything I try. Which is how I spent my entire existence under orders or stipulations. You convinced me to rebel and find new ways! Do I not make you happy anymore?" Cas got a bit emotional there.

"What the fuck?" that came out of nowhere

Poor Dean looked completely lost.

"Well" explains Cas "it's just we have been together for 8 months and that is about the longest relationship you have ever had."

Dean had to think quickly or be honest, he could field strip a dear, kill an werewolf, make lasagna, and stop the apocalypse, but this was really hard.

But Cas looked sad, and a bit regretful of what he said. He is not human, per say, but he seems to like or be unable to stop emotions. Emotions that he has not had to deal with since… ever. They are confusing, and Cas being Cas has no sensor for these matters. He is a man of action.

"Scoot over" and damn it he knows he just saw a slight smirk on Cas's face.

Dean slowly talks his clothes off, they are filthy he is filthy. Cas makes room. Dean is home.

Turns out Cas makes plans. He was a skilled warrior of the Lord as he once said. At the end of the day he can strategize. Turns out Cas has some purple shit all fixed up with little umbrellas, and they are strong.

About 15 mins later and about 3 of those things plus a little warm up for the water and Dean is good, clean, and a bit tipsy.

The tub is bit, almost like a little hot tub with some jets on the sides. It is a beautiful thing, and Cas basically wheedled and magic-ed the thing into the house. Dean is really happy about it now.

Cas had a plan. The best kind that involves sex.

Dean finds himself on Cas's lap. "if you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain…" singing and God Cas feels so good all strong and well smooth behind him.

Dean forgets sometimes that Cas can is super strong, and a mythological being able to move objects with his mind, and peak into Dean's. He is having impure thoughts; hands on his thighs, lips on his neck, and Cas's dick buried in his, oh shit… those are not just thoughts. "Reading my mind Cas, that's cheating."

"I am making your dreams come true."

They both burst into laughter, Cas is getting good at humor.

But Dean has to concentrate a bit when Cas's fingers start to scissor him open, a little bit at a time, moving just the way he likes.

"oh shit Cas." Cas loved it when Dean let go. He starts moving his hips

Cas sucks a bruise onto his neck. A little teeth and Dean moans. Cas moves his fingers to his nipple and hot damn, Dean is more than ready.

"come on Cas, fuck me."

Dean turns around the holds onto the tub with his hands, bends a bit so Cas can get a good angle. Cas slides in oh so slowly, he like to tease sometimes.

Water sloshes over the side as they rock a steady rhythm moving them into and out of each other. Dean grips onto the sides, moaning like he can't get enough.

"come on Cas fuck me harder, you know what I like."

Cas moves only a little bit more, still playing; really enjoying the show of tipsy Dean bent over for him. When he starts to speed up Dean is close. He feels full; the stretch burns but makes him feel whole.

Soon Cas is fucking in earnest, water is slushing over the sides, moans escaping the room from both men.

"harder"

"faster"

"yes, oh god Cas more."

Cas reaches around and starts to pump Dean.

"come for me Cas, come inside me baby."

They come together moaning each other's name.

Dean lays on Cas in the half full tub, sated and spent. Everything is nice, Dean is home, Cas has a plan.

Cas looks over at Dean, with the God Damn smerk.

"Dean would you like to use my face scrub."


	2. Chapter 2 where do we go form here

Sam was a patient man.

He felt proud of his ability to deal with inconvenient people and things.

However, hearing your brother moaning like a whore in the shower is something even the most patient, loving, resilient of brothers just should not have to deal with.

* * *

Here it is readers, do we make Sam join in on the fun, or go the fuck away?

It is kind of like those make your own ending stories, except there is a good chance no one will be dead by the end of things. Don't be afraid :)


	3. Chapter 3 F off Sam

Sam was a patient man.

He felt proud of his ability to deal with inconvenient people and things.

However, hearing your brother moaning like a whore in the shower is something even the most patient, loving, resilient of brothers just should not have to deal with.

Suddenly he heard a bang, and crash from upstairs…

Then a loud slam of, what he knew to be, his brother and Cas's bedroom door.

That is when Sam made a plan.

What did you think Cas was the only one?

Sam made his way into the kitchen, and got all the needed equipment.

Snuck upstairs where he heard….ewww…. moaning

He made a little retching movement and seemed to throw up in his mouth just a bit.

"_oh God fuck me Cas."_

Sam got that awful feeling you get when you open the door and realize it's someone trying to sell "The Word" and not just the postman with that book you ordered.

He heard banging… where…oh god… where they fucking against the door?!

He froze, gagged but then gathered his strength for the job at hand.

He heard them slide over somewhere, took a deep breath, and told himself to man up.

"_ooooooooo yeah"_

Sam whispered "Jesus"

And so Sam went to work, to the symphony of his brother and former angel rocking old springs and gasping dirty talk.

When he was finally finished, he ran as fast as he could in the other direction.

He was going to fuck right off to a bar, and he was taking Baby.

888888888888888888888888888888888

_Meanwhile…._

Dean was sure he would have a bruise on his back from Cas slamming him into the bedroom door. This was his thought for the brief moment Cas stopping sucking Dean's cock and sat up, before his drunk brain came back and said

"Why the, when …wwhyd youstop?"

"I thought I heard something"

"Its Sam, or a ghost, or a badger…who dafuck cares, I need attension."

Cas for all his planning, really just now realizes that Dean, is totally gone, and probably ready for anything. And if he had the capacity for wiggly mischievous eyebrow movement he would be doing it now.

"pleeeeeease" say Dean

The only warning Dean gets is a swarthy smile, and then he is flipped on his stomach by a centuries old celestial being, with a really interesting idea.

"Dean,"

"yeah"

" I want to tie you up."

"…ok"

And so he ties Dean's wrists to the bed's wooden backboard with an old shirt.

"Dean"

With a heavy sigh "yeah"

"I also want to blindfold you"

"…ok" he is sounding a little tired of this game now.

And so he wraps his old blue tie over Dean's eyes

"Dean"

"WHAT"

"I also want to gag you."

"NO"

"why not"

"your just playing around, let's get back to fucking."

"But….I want to."

"no"

"please"

"no"

"ok well you have to say something dirty so I will want to keep your mouth open."

Oh no Dean knows this game, Dean always falls for this game, and Dean always enjoys this game.

"I don't want to play Cas."

"Yes you doooooo… Come on Say IT."

"no"

And so the game begins. Cas starts to twist one finger into Deans hole. It is stretched out from earlier, but he applied lube anyway.

Dean is starting to moan.

Cas is smiling that triumphant smile. He knows he will win, because now Cas has a new plan.

He starts to scissor Dean open; just barely touching that spot the makes Dean beg.

"Come on Dean, Say IT, and I'll fuck you."

"mmmmm" Dean knows he already lost, he knows he will enjoy it, but this always makes his face turn red with embarrassment.

He doesn't know why Cas would never judge him, he likes it too.

And so Cas brings out his coup de gras.

He bend down and while scissoring him open licks his hole and starts fucking him with his tongue.

"oh Cas, jesus PLEASE"

He moves for a second to say "Please what…" then continues

Dean moans some, he shuts his eyes, as if keeping out whatever there is in the room that makes him feel like he should hide.

In his quietest voice, a whisper, "please…Daddy"

Cas stops and moans, and shoves his cock into Dean.

And after that first word, the floodgates open,

"oh Daddy"

"Fuck me Daddy."

"please!"

He repeats it like a Montra as Cas, fucks him into the mattress.

Cas moans with him. "That's right, I know what you like."

"you want it just like this, don't you Dean."

"yes daddy please."

The bed was creaking and the headboard what slapping against the wall

Cas unties Deans blindfold, and hands in one easy motion.

Then he flips Dean over so he can look into Dean's eyes, and the whisper dirty things to each other.

Cas loves seeing Dean like this so free and open and unashamed. He is moaning "Cas, please, daddy" over and over.

They are close now, and Cas is intent on finishing together, and he brings his hand down to Deans cock and starts pumping the practiced strokes.

"Please daddy I'm so close… please."

And with a few more strokes he slams into Dean and the both come.

And now Dean is breathing heavy looking at Cas like he is the most amazing thing on Earth.

Cas kisses him the way he always does after Dean willing falls into Cas's plans. Dean falls asleep on Cas's chest, and Cas decides to do whatever it is fallen mutant angels do at night that looks like sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dean opens his eyes

Oh god damn it's too bright.

Suddenly like some blessing it is dim again. Cas is across the room closing the curtains.

Oh bless Cas, and plans, but seriously fuck those purple drinks, because Dean feels like his brain will explode.

Cas massages Deans aching head, and soon he is just feeling peachy. The perks of angel boyfriends.

Dean looks at Cas and feels like he should do something nice. "I'm gonna make lasagna."

"and I will eat it." Says Cas

They stand and get dressed, Dean is in an old ACDC t-shirt and a pair of pj pants. Cas is in a Marvin the Martian shirt Dean got him as a joke, because… well he is a weirdo, and grey pants.

They open the door and are making that gooey, girly, romantical eye contact, that would make his brother cringe, when suddenly they are hit head on by a …. Something….

Its sticky and they can't get through the door, they fall backwards completely off balance.

Well Dean does Cas just stumbles and watches Dean overreact.

Cas says, "it appears there is a clear wall constructed over our bedroom door. It could be a spell or hex."

"Its a motherfucking cellophane wall! SAM! YOU GET NO LASAGNA!"

Sam is content, "If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain, If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape'


	4. Chapter 4 poor sam

Sam is content "If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain, If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape"

And he is going to take a nice long bath.

"I didn't think about my ladaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sam was on the floor.

Sam was on the floor and wet

Sam was on the floor, wet, and kinda just realized that there might be more then water on this floor.

But hey he smelt good.

Sam was wet and disgusted, and on the floor of the good smelling bathroom in a man-sized pool of cold water and…"stuff."

"Where's the love?"

Sam can hear Dean's smug footsteps, "maybe you should get an angel boyfriend."

"suck it Dean."

"I already did."

"oh God Damn it!"

Oh where is the love for Sam? What can he do? Who can he do?

P.S. I image Sam being grossed out like this: Warning NSFW but really is anything now a day… but seriously be prepared

watch?v=7V7zLrlX-T0


End file.
